plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Endless Zone
Endless Zones (also referred to as Danger Rooms; Challenge Zones in the old version) in Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''are sets of endless levels that will increase difficulty as the player progresses. The main idea of Endless Zone is purely similar to Survival: Endless, where in an unlimited number of zombies will make an effort in reaching the player's house. All zombies are listed as belligerents excluding Dr. Zomboss and his creations, veteran zombies and Arena-exclusive zombies. While it is a notable similarity, there are notable differences. In Survival: Endless, there is only one level and one setting, there are only two flags per wave, sun bank is retained, no rewards will be collected, lawn mowers cannot be replenished, and placed plants on the first two waves are retained but the player is then given a chance to regroup and re-choose their corresponding arsenals. Since placed plants from the beginning are retained, when the next onslaught starts, zombies will immediately come in large groups. Finally, there are 22 zombies all in all listed as belligerents for the level. On the first two levels, it will select the basics (i.e. Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie). It will be then shuffled and will select more until all zombies are encountered, from which there will be 9-10 random zombies will be selected and will be deployed for an onslaught. Meanwhile, the Endless Zone portrays an identical feature but with few differences. The player will start with either three or four plants automatically given to them as they start. Plants are typically omitted from the endless zone when their use will being invalidated due to their usage not being usable on a certain location. The cards will flash four random plants with three face-up and one face-down and requires paying 2000 coins to view. As the player progresses, they get to pick one more card until the cards show power-ups, Plant Food, sun bank, or lawn mower. Furthermore, the player can replenish their lost lawn mowers, a feature that Survival: Endless does not possess. Also, in all levels no matter how high it is, the level always starts the onslaught by deploying a single Basic Zombie (sometimes Ra Zombie or an Imp variant) across the lawn and the next set of zombies will be deployed after a certain period of time of delaying to kill it or by killing it immediately. Also, as each level passes, all placed plants on the lawn will be cleared and the sun bank will reset to 50, 75, or 100. Instead, plant food and lawn mowers are retained on next levels until they either failed to fill in all slots for Plant Food or they lose a lawn mower by intentional (either by last resort or by mower launch upgrade) or accidental (mower launch upgrade). Finally, unlike Survival: Endless, the endless zone has 11 different settings, each of which is listed below. At higher levels (around 20 and up), exactly one Plant Food from the zombies will be given to the player each wave. Pyramid of Doom This is Ancient Egypt's Endless Zone. As the player progresses through higher levels, the lawn will be filled with large number of tombstones, occupying most spaces and preventing the player from planting any kind of plant. The zombies to watch out for in this Endless Zone are Explorer Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie, and Mummified Gargantuar. Dead Man's Booty This is Pirate Seas' Endless Zone. The number and placement of plank bridges will vary in different levels. It is easier when there are less plank bridges since there are less Gargantuars to handle however, zombies will become more concentrated making AoE plants all the more crucial. Dangerous zombies in this Endless Zone are Barrel Roller Zombie, Imp Cannon, Pirate Captain Zombie, and Gargantuar Pirate. In Chinese Version, the planks in this Endless Zone are always in line 2 and line 4. Big Bad Butte This is Wild West's Endless Zone. As the player progresses through higher levels, the lawn will be filled with minecarts that can either occupy two, three, four, or five rows. The mine carts can also occupy many spaces, limiting the player from planting. However, the player can also use these to delay Wild West Gargantuars. Watch out for Pianist Zombies, Chicken Wrangler Zombies, Zombie Bull Riders, and the Wild West Gargantuars in this Endless Zone. Icebound Battleground This is Frostbite Caves' Endless Zone. Hot Potato is initially given as the player starts the level. The player should be aware of the speed of Ice Weasels, how the Hunter Zombie immobilizes their plants, and how the winds can be powerful in terms of disabling plants. As the player progresses through to higher levels the freezing winds become more of a problem, as Hunter Zombies and winds combined can quickly freeze the player's sun-producing plants or offensive plants. Troglobites can also get more annoying on higher levels of Icebound Battleground because it crushes plants in its path by pushing their ice blocks. Watch out for Blockhead Zombies, Troglobites, Weasel Hoarders and Sloth Gargantuars in this Endless Zone. Temple of Bloom This is Lost City's Endless Zone. The Gold Tiles that are naturally spawned on the lawn are usually in random positions and can sometimes be more of a nuisance than a help, because of their rightwards position. Additionally, Excavators and Parasol Zombies, along with other dangerous zombies, will come faster and in larger groups as the levels progress. The zombies to beware of in this Endless Zone are Excavator Zombie, Parasol Zombie, Relic Hunter Zombie, Turquoise Skull Zombie, Bug Zombie, and Porter Gargantuar. Terror from Tomorrow This is the Far Future's Endless Zone. As the player progresses throughout the higher levels, the lawn will sometimes give less Power Tiles and machined zombies are most likely to appear at the very beginning of the level. Robo-Cone Zombies, Disco-tron 3000s, Mecha-Football Zombies, and especially Gargantuar Primes are considered dangerous in this Endless Zone. Arthur's Challenge This is Dark Ages' Endless Zone. As the player progresses throughout the higher levels, eighty percent of the lawn will be filled with tombstones, preventing the player from planting plants. Also, from time to time tombstones will rise more frequently, making the surprise attack much frequent that it was. As Wizard Zombies come, most of the player's plants may be turned into sheep. Note that they will not turn back until the Wizard Zombie is defeated, so kill him as quickly as you can. Powerful zombies in this Endless Zone include the Knight Zombie, Jester Zombie, Wizard Zombie, and Dark Ages Gargantuar. Greatest Hits This is Neon Mixtape Tour's Endless Zone. As the player progresses through higher levels, special zombies tend to appear more often and their corresponding jams would play more frequently. Furthermore, since Hair Metal Gargantuar's appearance is very frequent yet relies on jams to be summoned, their appearance in consecutive levels make it a deterrent to push forward. Additionally, Impunks can also provoke powerful zombies on higher levels to spawn them and play a random jam that would make them certainly behave erratically as the player tends to build their sun production, which makes it also a factor for deterrence. What the player should need to watch out are the following: Hair Metal Gargantuar, Breakdancer Zombie, Punk Zombie, Arcade Zombie, Glitter Zombie, MC Zom-B, and immediate music shift. The best thing to do is to observe and devise strategies carefully. La Brainsa Tarpits This is Jurassic Marsh's Endless Zone. As the player progresses through higher levels, more dinosaurs will appear. The player starts with Perfume-shroom and Primal variants of Sunflower, Peashooter, and Wall-nut. The most dangerous zombies the player may need to worry about are Jurassic Gargantuars and Jurassic Fossilheads. Jurassic Imps can also provide powerful zombies on higher levels to spawn them, while themselves rush through the defense, due to their fast speed, making them dangerous if it appears early in the level. Jurassic Bullies are another zombie to look out when using Primal Peashooter, as they are immune to the pea's push back ability. The player should also be careful on how they use Perfume-shroom. If there are a lot of dinosaurs on screen, use the Perfume-shroom on the row with the most raptors and pterodactyls. Plants that can push back the enemies, like Hurrikale or Chard Guard are useful to counter the interaction of the dinosaurs with the zombies. Stegosauruses will also interact with zombies under the effect of Perfume-shroom, so using these plants will be of great help. Tiki Torch-er This is Big Wave Beach's Endless Zone. As the player progresses throughout the higher levels, the tide line will get closer and closer to the edge of the lawn, forcing the player to use Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp and giving zombies such as the Surfer and Snorkel an advantage by allowing them to stay in the water longer. The tide also changes more often, sometimes surprising the player by swamping his/her plants or summoning powerful zombies via Low Tide. Watch out for Surfer Zombies, Octo Zombies, Fisherman Zombies, and Deep Sea Gargantuars in this Endless Zone. Highway to the Danger Room This is Modern Day's Endless Zone. As the player progresses through higher levels, more portals would appear and their duration will extend, allowing to summon more zombies that would represent the corresponding world. The player starts with Moonflower, Nightshade, Shadow-shroom and Dusk Lobber. Besides zombies coming from portals, the rather dangerous zombies would be Gargantuars, Newspaper Zombies, All-Star Zombie alone, and All-Star Zombies with Super-Fan Imps combined, as the Super-Fan Imps can be kicked all the way into the first, second, or third columns nearest the player's house and explode on contact. Trivia *In the updates from 1.0 until 1.6 of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, the player is forbidden to Save and Quit during the course of an Endless Zone level. The only way out is to finish the level then save and exit. Along with this version, power-ups and spending coins for Plant Food can only be used once. *In the game files, Endless Zones are called "DangerRooms." **However, it was heard in some Dev Diary trailers with part 2 of the world, it was also referred to as "Danger Rooms" in the survey. **"Highway to the Danger Room" also directly references this name. **Travel Log also refers to Greatest Hits as 80's DangerRoom. *There was a glitch in the 1.9 update: when the player lost in an Endless Zone, then play again without quitting, the player will lose all their lawn mowers. However, this was fixed in later versions. *There was a glitch where visiting the Zen Garden before starting a level gives the player access to every seed packet. This could be used to get Blover in Pyramid of Doom and E.M.Peach in Big Bad Butte. The seed packets would then disappear once the level ends, therefore plants must still be permanently obtained through cards. However, as of version 2.3.1, this glitch was fixed. *If the player visits Zen Garden and has chosen either a Plant Food or Sun on four of the cards, the player will still keep the card they have chosen. In previous versions, upon doing so, the selected card will be nullified. However, as of version 2.4.1 the player will get a chance to keep the sun or Plant Food card they have selected. **This glitch also occurs when force-quitting the game in the Seed Selection screen. *As of the 2.7.1 update, any plants that already have a costume will also have their card with the costume too. *Before the 2.7 update, the player can choose the fourth card without opening it by tapping it first, then tapping one of three first cards, then tapping again the fourth. *Out of 12 zombies to fight (11 in Arthur's Challenge), the game will select randomly from five to six zombies that the player will fight in a level (the game selects seven in Big Bad Butte). *The Recall button is unusable in Endless Zones. *In the 4.3.1 update, there was a chance for the Zombie Yeti to appear in Endless Zones. This glitch was fixed in 4.4.1 update. *There is a rare glitch in which when you seemingly complete an Endless Zone level, the level doesn't end and the reward isn't obtained. Saving and exiting the Endless Zone will do nothing to fix this glitch since Save and Exit would just save the bugged version of the level. Since the player cannot restart in Endless Zones, he/she would just be stuck on that level in the said Endless Zone forever, unless there is a new update that fixes the glitch. *There is a new feature added in the 5.5.1 update that allows the players to watch a video and replay the endless zone if they lost it. *If the player exits out of the current level (either by retiring or entering the Zen Garden/Almanac) before playing it and then chooses to enter the mode again, there will be a different set of zombies instead of the ones showed previously. *There was a glitch in Temple of Bloom where its name and level at any levels (e.g Temple of Bloom - Level 106) would instead say Lost City - Day 106. This was fixed in later updates. *There is a useful glitch in any of the Endless Zones after getting a card: there is a notice of the Almanac button on the seed selection. Once the player pressed it and quits from the Almanac, the player is sent back before the player starts the level without retiring or going back. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Endless levels Category:Modes Category:Far Future Category:Endless Zones Category:Dark Ages Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Lost City Category:Levels Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Modern Day Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels